Zwischen den Welten
by wassernymphe
Summary: Durch einen Rätselhaften Vorfall ist CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow bei mir zu Hause aufgetaucht. An und für sich nicht so schlimm, wenn da nur nicht mein extrem eifersüchtiger Freund Mike wäre. Was tun, wenn man letzten Endes beide liebt? Ich muss mich entscheiden, doch bei dieser entscheidung wird früher oder später einer der beiden sterben...
1. Zwischen den Welten

Kapitel 1: In Between Worlds - Zwischen den Welten

Ich hatte mir gerade wieder einmal alle Fluch der Karibik-Teile angesehen, und überlegte gerade, welchen ich am besten fand.

Letzten Endes konnte ich mich micht wirklich entscheiden, da jeder etwas an sich hat, das mir nicht besonders gefällt, was dann aber nur Kleinigkeiten sind, aber andererseits war auch jeder Film für sich etwas Besonderes.

Ich beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, und ging ins Bett.

Morgen sollte ein langer Tag werden, da durfte ich nicht zu lange wach bleiben.

Doch ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie lange der nächste Tag wirklich werden würde.

Ich legte mich also in mein Bett, nicht ahnend, dass ich so schnell nicht wieder Fluch der Karibik schauen wollte...

Am nächsten Tag stand ich auf und ging in die Küche, um zu frühstücken.

Mein Freund, Mike, war gerade an der Arbeit und ich musste mich auch bald auf den Weg machen.

Mike arbeitete als KFZ-Mechaniker und ich war nur eine einfache Kellnerin.

Ich dachte nach, was Mike wohl gerade machte.

Ganz in Gedanken Versunken saß ich da und aß schnell einen Joghourt.

Ein lautes Geräusch, das mir wie ein dumpfes Poltern vorkam, riss mich jäh aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich stand auf, und ging in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

Vorsichtig fragte ich: "Mike, bist du das?"

Doch ich bekam keine Antwort.

Wer mochte das wohl sein?

Ein Einbrecher?

Schon möglich...aber unser Appartment lag mitten in New York, im 16. Stock.

Außerdem, wie sollte dieser Typ unbemerkt reinkommen, wenn meine Tür quietscht wie sonst was?

Und wieso sollte er sich dann auch noch im Bad verkriechen?

Egal, sicher ist sicher.

Ich ging also zurück in die Küche und bewaffnete mich mit einer Bratpfanne.

Wieder bei der Badezimmertür angekommen, bemerkte ich, das die Klinke langsam heruntergedrückt wurde.

Ich setzte zum Schlag an und als sich die Tür öffnete, bekam mein Gegenüber die Pfanne ins Gesicht gedonnert.

Mein "Gegner" stöhnte leise auf und ging dann bewustlos zu Boden.

Erst jetzt realisierte, wen ich da niedergeschlagen hatte: Es war CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!

Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und klatschte ihm vorsichtig auf die Wange

"Jack? Jack, bist du ok?", fragte ich den Piraten.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam er wieder zu sich.

"Wo bin ich? Wie bin ich hier hergekommen? Wo ist meine Pearl?", fragte er verwirrt.

Dann fügte er noch hinzu: " Und am aller wichtigsten: CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! Es heißt CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"

"Jaja, ich weiß", meinte ich nur.

Schließlich wurde ich neugierig.

"Wieso bist du in meinem Bad?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Wieso schlägst du mich mit 'ner Pfanne?", konterte der Captain, wie immer "leicht" besoffen. "Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass ich mich gestern schlafen gelegt habe und heut in diesem komischen Ding aufgewacht bin."

"Ding?", fragte ich irritiert.

Jack zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Badewanne und sagte:"Das Ding"

"Achso, du meinst die Badewanne!"

Tja, wer kann es ihm übelnehmen, wenn er nicht weiß, wie dieses "Ding" heißt.

Immerhin hat er sowas noch nie gesehen.

Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob er wenigsten etwas _ähnliches_ schon einmal gesehen hatte ^^

"Wie soll ich denn jetzt wieder zurück kommen?", fragte er verzweifelt.

Ich glaubte sogar einen Hauch von Angst herauszuhören.

Ich konnte ihn genau verstehen.

Wenn ich aufeinmal in der Zukunft aufwachen würde, würde ich mich auch nicht anders verhalten.

"Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, wie wir dich wieder zurück in die Karibik bringen", meinte ich darauf.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?", wollte Jack nun von mir wissen.

"Lily", antwortete ich. "Lily Ceeve"

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Reviews sind natürlich jederzeit erwünscht ;D

GLG WN


	2. Kümmern

_"Wie heißt du eigentlich?", wollte Jack nun von mir wissen._

_"Lily", antwortete ich. "Lily Ceeve"_

Kapitel 2: Contort - Krümmen

"Also, Jack -"

"Es heißt - ach, was soll's ich geb's auf!", unterbrach mich dieser.

"Also, Jack", setzte ich erneut an, "was machen wir jetzt mit dir?"

"Mich irgendwie zurück in die Karibik bringen vielleicht?"

"Ja, Jack, ist klar. Nur hab ich leider keine Ahnung wie wir das anstellen sollen. Ich fürchte wir müssen ein paar Bücher wälzen"

Eigentlich hätte ich ja "Internet" gesagt, aber ich wollte ihn nich unnötig verwirren - zumindest noch nicht.

Früher oder später müsste ich es ihm sowieso erklären.

"Ich bleib einfach hier und hoffe, dass ich irgendwann wieder auf meiner geliebten Pearl aufwache", beschloss Jack schließlich.

"Wir werden sehen. Hast du hunger?"

"Und wie. Bring mir mal ein Dutzend Flaschen Rum!", rief er und lief mir in die Küche hinterher.

" Ich sagte hunger, nicht durst"

" Wo ist der Unterschied?", fragte der Pirat mit vollem Ernst.

Das war ja klar... Ob sich dieser Kerl überhaupt von etwas anderem als Rum ernährte?

In diesem Moment zweifelte ich nich eine Sekunde an dieser These.

"Ein sonderbarer Kerl...", murmelte ich in mich hinein.

"Sonderbar? Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?", fragte Jack verdutzt.

Verdammt! Dieser Pirat hatte aber auch dermaßen gute Ohren!

"Ach, garnichts", antwortete ich ihm. "Willst du jetzt was essen, oder nicht?"

"Ja, das hab ich doch schon gesagt. Ich will Rum"

"Ich hab grad keinen da"

Oh je.

Jack schaute mich gerade so an, als hätte ich ihm die Bratpfanne ein zweites Mal über den Kopf gezogen.

Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen.

"Ich kann ja einen kaufen gehn", versuchte ich das wieder gerade zu biegen.

Und es funktionierte!

Jacks Miene hellte sich augenblicklich auf!

"Okay, aber du darfst nicht aus diesem Appartment raus. Auf gar keinen Fall. Du darfst dich nich mal zum Fenster raus lehnen! Verstanden?"

Gut, das mit dem zum Fenster raus lehnen war leicht übertrieben.

Wer sollte denn schon im 16. Stock erkennen, dass es sich um Jack Sparrow handelte, der sich aus dem Fenster lehnt.

"1. Wieso sollte ich da raus gehen? Freiwillig in eine mir total fremde Welt? 2. Warum darf ich nicht?", wollte der Pirat nun wissen.

" Du darfst nicht raus, weil dich alle für berühmt halten. Der Kerl der dich spielt ist richtig berühmt, und wenn du da raus gehst, denken alle, das du dieser Kerl bist, der sich als Captain Jack verkleidet hat."

Worte wie Schauspieler oder Johnny Depp, wollte ich nicht benutzen, damit er mir nicht noch mehr dumme Fragen stellen konnte.

Außerdem wollte ich das Ganze so kurz wie möglich halten.

"Wieso spielt dieser Kerl mich?", fragte Jack.

Verdammt! Wieso funktioniert nie etwas so wie ich es will?

"Du bist der Haupcharakter in einem..."

Ich überlegte krampfhaft nach einem Wort, das ich nicht wie "Film" oder ähnliches erklären musste.

"Theaterstück", fiel es mir schließlich ein. "Du existierst also eigentlich nicht wirklich, sonder nur, wenn dich dieser... Kerl spielt"

"... Muss ich das verstehen?"

"Definitiv nicht! Ich werde dir alles mal genauer erklären, aber erst besorge ich dir deinen Rum"

"YEEEIII!", freute sich der Pirat wie ein kleines Mädchen

Also machte ich mich schließlich auf den Weg für diesen versoffenen Piraten Rum zu besorgen.


	3. Unnormal

_Also machte ich mich schließlich auf den Weg für diesen versoffenen Piraten Rum zu besorgen._

Kapitel 3: Anomaly - Unnormal

Ich kam mit 5 Flaschen Rum wieder zurück.

Als ich zur Tür herein kam, schnappte sich Jack sofort eine dieser Flaschen und trank sie mit einem Zug halb leer.

"Wir müssen was an dir ändern", sagte ich nach einiger Zeit.

"Wieso, was passt mit mir nicht?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

"Dein Look ist in dieser Zeit nicht wirklich normal", erklärte ich ihm. "Wir müssen dir neue Klamotten besorgen, dass du hier auch mal raus kommst. Du kannst ja nicht ewig in diesem Loch bleiben."

"Und was schwebt dir da vor?"

"Einfach für diese Zeit normale Klamotten. Am bessten irgend ein T-shirt, damit die Leute sehen, dass du die ganzen Tatoos nicht hast. Andererseits" - Ich sah kurz aus dem Fenster - "Ist es ja schon bald Winter, also kann es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis du zumindest eine Jacke drüber ziehen musst"

"Aha. Aber hier muss ich dann nicht so rumlaufen, oder?", wollte Jack nun wissen.

"Nein, hier kannst du von mir aus rumlaufen wie du willst. Ich meine, wir sind im 16. Stock. Da wird dich wohl kaum irgendjemand entdecken."

Ich stellte mir vor, wie es wäre diesen Piraten in normalen Klamotten zu sehen.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich grinsen.

Das würde wirklich merkwürdig aussehen.

Wir mussten noch etwas ändern.

"Ich hab's! Wir müssen dir die Haare schneiden! Und am besten auch noch färben."

Jack schaute mich schockiert an.

"Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass du mir meine Haare abschneiden willst!"

Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

Ich hatte so das Gefühl, das das GNTM-Umstyling nichts im vergleich dazu war, was mir bevorstand.

"Ich geh jetzt am Besten was für dich kaufen. Aber stell nichts dummes an!"

"Ich doch nicht. Außerdem hab ich ja jetzt meinen Rum. Du kannst gleich neuen mitbringen, wenn du zurückkommst"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und machte mich erneut auf den Weg Rum und diesmal auch Klamotten zu besorgen.

Ich kaufte ihm ein paar Jeans und unauffällige, einfarbige T-Shirts.

Außerdem besorgte ich eines dieser Lederarmbänder, um sein Tatoo zu verstecken.

Die Göße wusste ich nicht, also konnte ich nur schätzen.

Nach einer guten Stunde machte ich mich erneut auf den Weg zurück nach Hause.

"Hier!", rief ich Jack zu und warf ihm die Tüte, in der seine neuen Sachen verstaut waren, entgegen.

Er fing sie gekonnt in der Luft ab.

"Zieh das an", befahl ich ihm.

Jack wollte das auch gleich an Ort und Stelle tun.

Er nahm seinen Mantel ab.

Als ich das sah rief ich: "Bist du dumm? Natürlich im Bad! Nicht hier!"

Nun verzog sich Jack also doch ins Badezimmer, um dort seine Neuen Klamottenanzuprobieren.

Dieser Pirat!

Dem musste man doch echt alles sagen!

Ein Wunder, dass man ihn nicht ans Atmen erinnern musste!

Hoffentlich zog er nicht alles übereinander an!

Während er sich also umzog, meldete ich mich krank, sagte ich hätte Grippe.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Jack wieder heraus.

Er trug jetzt Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt.

Sein Kopftuch, das er nach wie vor trug, seine langen Dreadlocks und die Tatsache, dass er mir immernoch vorkam als hätte er noch nie gebadet, zerstörten den Normalo-look augenblicklich.

Er sah aus, wie ein Verrückter, der aus dem Irrenhaus ausgebrochen ist.

Ich sagte ihm also, er solle das Kopftuch ablegen und erst einmal ein Bad nehmen.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam er sauber wieder heraus.

Das sah schon besser aus.

Jetzt mussten wir nur noch was an seinen Haaren ändern.

Das war wieder mal ein Kapi.

Ich mach aber erst weiter, wenn mir mindestens einer von euch reviewt hat.

Ohne Reviews seh ich nämlich keinen Grund weiter zu machen.

Also schön fleißig Reviews schreiben.

Hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen

GLG WN


	4. Spiegel

_Das sah schon besser aus._

_Jetzt mussten wir nur noch was an seinen Haaren ändern._

Kapitel 4: Mirror - Spiegel

Ich rief eine meiner Freundinnen wegen Jack an.

Sie war Friseuse und sollte Jack eine Neue Frisur verpassen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung von Fluch der Karibik, deswegen wusste ich, dass sie keine Fragen wie "Was macht Jack Sparrow bei dir zu Hause?" stellen würde.

Ist doch irgendwie gut, wenn es solche Leute gibt, die es irgendwie schaffen nichts von Promis, Kino & Co mitzubekommen, dachte ich in diesem Moment.

"Kannst du zu mir kommen und meinem Freund die Haare schneiden?", fragte ich sie.

"Mike?"

"Nein, nicht Mike. Nur ein Freund. Nichts weiter."

Ich überlegte kurz und nannte dann den erstbesten Namen der mir einfiel.

"Er heißt Alex" (Englisch ausgesprochen)

"Alex und weiter?", fragte sie neugierig nach.

"Alex Miller"

Ich wollte ihn nicht Jack nennen, weil sie ziemlich sicher wenigstens von Jack gehört hatte.

"Ich bin gleich bei dir", meinte sie schließlich.

Ich legte auf und begann Jack zu erklären, dass er sich ab jetzt als Alexander Miller vorstellen sollte.

"Deine Freunde nennen dich Alex, verstanden?"

"Okay, aber wieso?"

"Hör einfach auf Fragen zu stellen und mach was ich dir sage. Ich werde dir das alles später erklären, aber jetzt haben wir nicht die Zeit dazu. Du darfst dich einfach nicht als Jack Sparrow vorstellen. Du brauchst einen Decknamen und den hab ich mir gerade ausgedacht.

"Hey, wie geht's?", fragte ich Lucy zur Begrüßung.

"Klasse, wie immer", antwortete sie.

Sie war groß, schlank und hatte lange schwarze Haare, die leicht gelockt waren.

Heute trug sie blaue Röhrenjeans und ein enges, weißes Top.

Es war zwar draußen nicht wirklich warm, aber das war ihr egal.

"So, wo ist den dein Freund?"

"Er sitzt im Wohnzimmer"

Dort angekommen, begutachtete Lucy den Piraten erst.

Sie sah in mit einem geschockten Blick an.

Ich konnte sie förmlich denken hören "Was ist denn mit dem passiert?"

Also begann ich zu erklären, er hätte seinen Job als Maurer verloren, hätte sich von ihm getrennt und er wäre aus seiner Wohnung geflogen.

"Daraufhin hat er sich etwas gehen lassen und ist schleißlich zu mir gekommen", beendete ich diese umfassende Erklärung.

"Ich bin Alexander, aber Ihr könnt mich Alex nennen, Schätzchen", sagte der Pirat und reichte Lucy die Hand.

"Dürfte ich auch Euren werten Namen erfahren?"

"Ich bin Lucy, Lucy Flynt", antwortete die 20-Jährige auf die Frage.

"Welche Vorstellungen hast du denn von deiner neuen Frisur, Alex?", wollte Lucy wissen.

"Was denkst du, passt am Besten zu ihm?", sagte ich ans Jacks Stelle.

Nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens meinte Lucy: "Auf jeden Fall kürzen. Wie wär's mit einer klassischen Kurzhaarfrisur, wie es gerade jeder hat?"

"Ja, das würde gut sicher gut aussehen. Er ist nicht so der Typ für auffälliges", meinte ich.

So machte sich Lucy endlich ans Werk.

Das dauerte ganz schön lange...

Kein Wunder, bei diesen Haaren.

Mit dem Ergebniss waren sowohl Lucy als auch ich Sichtlich zufrieden.

"Klasse", gab ich begeistert von mir "Was kriegst du dafür?"

"Lass stecken, hab ich doch gern gemacht"

So tat ich auch.

Als wir uns von Lucy verabschiedet hatten, stand Jack auf um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

"Meine Haare! Was hast du mir angetan? Ich seh aus wie ein Dorfdepp!"

"Nein, Jack. JETZT siehst du normal aus. VORHER hast du wie ein Dorfdepp ausgesen", berichtigte ich ihn.

Der Pirat war nun sichtlich gekränkt.

"Für unsere Zeit", fügte ich deswegen hinzu. "Jeder läuft heutzutage so rum wie du jetzt. Oder so ähnlich. Es gibt jedenfalls nicht allzu viele Männer die lange Haare haben. Und wenn du nicht auffallen willst, passt du dich der Mehrheit an."

"Aber ich will doch auffallen!", verbesserte er mich.

"Nein, Jack, nicht in dieser Zeit! Hier darfst du nicht auffallen!"

Langsam ging er mir wirklich auf die Nerven.

Dass er immer alles besser wissen musste!

"Wenn ich wieder in der Karibik bin, erkennt mich niemand mehr!", jammerte Jack mir die Ohren voll.

"Falls du wieder in die Karibik kommst"


	5. Wild entschlossen

**Wer Lust hat kann sich ja einen Stecki überlegen entwerder für: Hund (hat noch ne Menge Zeit, bis Kapitel 76), Homunculi (bis 27), Emo (hat auch lange Zeit, Kapitel 94) oder Djin (bis 29) schreiben. Alles ist nur einmal benötigt, also schreibt mir bitte, wenn ihr einen Stecki machen wollt. Ist ja irgendwie doof, wenn ihr euch die Mühe macht einen zu schreiben und ich dann antworte: Sorry, ich hab schon einen, deine Arbeit war Umsonst.**

_"Wenn ich wieder in der Karibik bin, erkennt mich niemand mehr!", jammerte Jack mir die Ohren voll._

_"Falls du wieder in die Karibik kommst"_

Kapitel 5: Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du wieder zurück kommen kannst", kam es ihm zur antwort.

"Ich bin hier hergekommen, also muss ich auch irgendwie wieder zurückkommen!"

Als ich ihn zweifelnd ansah fuhr er fort.

"Ich muss zurück auf meine Pearl, zurück zu meiner Crew, zurück in die Karibik. Zurück in MEINE Zeit! Lily, du musst mir helfen! Es muss einen Weg geben!"

Nun wurde Jacks Stimme wieder leiser, er hörte auf mir verzweifelt Sätze ins Gesicht zu brüllen.

"Bitte, Lily, du musst nachdenken", sagte Jack und sah mich gleichzeitig flehend und verzweifelt an.

"Okay, ich werde mir was einfallen lassen"

Ich ging wieder in die Küche und holte dort eine Flasche Rum.

Ich wollte ja nicht das Jack am Ende noch in Tränen ausbrach.

Als ich ihm die Flasche in die Hand drückte, fiel mir auf, wie gut er jetzt aussah.

Diese kurzen Haare standen ihm richtig gut.

Und diese einfachen Klamotten liesen ihn irgendwie normal wirken.

Ich betrachtete ihn genauestens von unten bis oben.

Das war der erste Moment, in dem ich richtig, richtig gefallen an diesem Piraten gefunden hatte.

Jack bemerkte, wie ich ihn ansah und fragte: "Kann ich jetzt mein altes Zeug wieder anziehen?"

"Ja, mach ruhig", meinte ich nur.

Das fand ich eigentlich schade, denn ich hätte ihn mir gern noch länger so angesehen.

Aber ich lies mir das nicht anmerken.

Jack Stellte die Rumflasche auf den Wohnzimmertisch und verzog sich wieder ins Bad.

Kurz darauf kam er in seiner gewohnten Piratenkleidung wieder heraus.

Die kurzen Haare passten dazu überhaupt nicht.

"Okay, es wird spät. Wir sollten schlafen gehen", meinte ich nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster.

Nun verzog ich mich ins Bad, um mich umzuziehen.

Obwohl es schon fast Winter war, kam ich mit einem T-Shirt und Shorts wieder raus.

Ich sah Jack noch einmal kurz an und ging dann in mein Schlafzimmer.

Als ich bemerkte das er mir folgte, drehte ich mich augenblicklich um.

"Jack! Sag mal geht's noch? Du nimmst die Couch! Und falls du nicht weißt, was das ist: Das ist das lange, weiche Ding, auf dem du vorhin noch gesessen hast!"

So legten wir uns beide schließlich schlafen.

OMG.

Ich hab einfach alles geschrieben was mir so eingefallen ist, nur damit es nicht zu kurz wird.

Und was ist jetzt?

Es ist immer noch zu kurz!

T.T

Aber den Schluss fand ich nicht so schlecht ^^ (damit mein ich die letzten 5 Zeilen)

Hoffentlich fandet ihr's besser als ich.

Das nächste wirt 100 %ig länger, versprochen.

GLG JS


	6. Stadt

"Jack! Sag mal geht's noch?! Du nimmst die Couch! Und falls du nicht weißt, was das ist: Das ist das lange, weiche Ding, auf dem du vorhin noch gesessen hast!"  
So legten wir uns beide schließlich schlafen.

Kapitel 6: City - Stadt

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich in der Küche als Jack aufwachte.  
"Morgen", sagte ich, als er schließlich aufstand.  
"Morgen", murrte der Pirat verschlafen.  
Er setzte ischauf einen der Barhocker, der um die Kücheninsel stand.  
"Na gut geschlafen?", fragte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wohlwissend, dass die Couch nicht wirklich zum Schlafen geeignet war.  
Ich hatte einst spät in der Nacht einen Film angesehen und währenddessen auf der Couch gelegen.  
Irgendwann gegen Mitte des Films bin ich dann eingeschlafen.  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bin, hatte ich fürchterliche Rückenschmerzen.  
Seitdem setze ich mich immer hin, wenn ich mir so spät einen Film ansehe, weil man im Sitzen nicht so schnell einschläft.  
Jack antworrte mit einem Murren.  
Inzwischen hatte ich den Tisch gedeckt.  
Für Jack stand natürlich eine Flasche Rum bereit.  
"Wir müssen heute in die Stadt. Das ist die letzte Flasche. Deu seufst das Zeug runter als wär's nichts", informierte ich den Pirat.  
Also aßen wir unser Frühstück und Jack zog sich seine neuen Klamotten an.  
Schließlich machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Stadt.  
Wir liefen an unzähzligen Wolkenkrazern vorbei, bis wir eindlich eine Mall erreichten.  
Dieser war, wie alles in New York, riesengroß.  
Es gab dord wirklich alles von Lebensmittelgeschäften bis hin zum künstlichen Skigebiet.  
Da uns jetzt jeder hören konnte, sprach ich Jack nur noch mit Alex an.  
"Alex, bleib ja bei mir", sagte ich mit einer Stimme, die so klang, wie die einer besorgte Mutter.  
"Alex" schob den Einkaufswagen vor sich her, ich lief neben ihm.  
So machten wir uns auf den Weg, nach Rum zu suchen.  
Endlich in der Getränkeabteilung angekommen drehte ich mich zu Jack um und fragte:" Hast du den Rum gesehen?"  
Er wandte mir sein Gesicht zu.  
Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten uns.  
Jack antwortete nur:" Nein"  
Oh mein Gott!  
Dieser Gestank!  
Ich kenne nichts, das vergleichbar stinkt.  
Das trieb mir wirklich die Tränen in die Augen.  
Jetzt verstand ich auch, wieso Will im 3. Teil gleich über die Reling fiel.  
Ich dachte immer, das wäre total übertrieben, das war es jedoch ganz und gar nicht.  
"Wir brauchen für dich auf jeden Fall noch eine Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta"  
"Was für'n Zeug?", fragte der Pirat unwissend.  
War ja klar.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
Als wir den Rum dann doch fanden, leuchteten Jack's Augen auf.  
Er lief samt Einkaufswagen auf sein Lieblingsgesöff zu.  
Jedoch so schnell, dass er um ein Haar damit zusammengestoßen wäre, weil er den Wagen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Nachdem Jack glücklich war, machten wir uns auf die Suche nach Zahnbürste und -pasta, um auch meiner Nase eine Freude zu bereiten.  
Nach nicht einmal einer halben Stunde waren wir wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Jack durfte das ganze Zeug natürlich tragen.  
Selber Schuld, wenn er so versoffen ist!

Bitte Reviewt doch endlich mal! *Gigantische Torte hinstell*

Das ist langsam echt frustrierend...

GLG WN


	7. Spirale

_Jack durfte das ganze Zeug natürlich tragen.  
Selber Schuld, wenn er so versoffen ist!_

Spiral - Spirale

Jack saß auf der Couch und trank Rum. Nachdem er die 10 Flaschen eigenhändig hergetragen hatte, musste er sich natürlich erst einmal belohnen.  
"Kannst du mal aufhören zu saufen und mir stattdessen helfen?", fragte ich und klappte genervt des Buch zu.  
"Ich kann nicht lesen", behauptete der Pirat.  
"Natürlich kannst du lesen! Lüg mich nicht an! Vor allem nicht aus solchen Gründen! Sonst gibt's keinen Rum mehr für dich!"  
Da wird man doch eiskalt von einem Piraten angelogen nur, weil er Rum trinken will und stink faul ist!  
"Jetzt komm her und hilf mir suchen!"  
Wir hatten aus der Bücherei alles geholt, das auch nur im entferntesten mit Zeitreisen zu tun hatte.

Nun saßen wir vor einem Tisch voller Bücher (und dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer die schleppen durfte *fies grins*).

Wir kamen einfach nicht voran, denn selbst nach mehreren Stunden hatten wir nichts gefunden.

Es stand wirklich alles drin.

Von Zeitmaschinen wie in Zurück in die Zukunft bis hin zu Teleportation.

Aber nichts von "Plötzliches Aufwachen in einer anderen Zeit".

Meine Augen taten vom stundenlangen lesen schon weh.

Und langsam wanderte mein Blick nach draußen.

Wolkenkratzer, Wolken, sogar ein Flugzeug - doch an etwas blieb mein Blick hängen.

Eine orangfarbene Spirale drehte sich im Wind.

Ich hatte sie einst vor das Fenster gehängt, nachdem Mike sie mir geschenkt hatte.

Die Spirale drehte sich immer weiter.

Wenn sie ihr Ende erreichte, ging das ganze Spiel von vorne los.

So fühlte ich mich gerade auch.

Immer wieder neu anfangen und trotz allem nicht voran kommen.

Dagegen mussten wir doch etwas tun können.

Ein Geräusch riss mich jäh aus meinen Gedanken.

Jack!

Er lag schnarchend auf den Büchern!


	8. Liebe

Jack! Er lag schnarchend auf den Büchern!

Love - Liebe

Jack sah irgendwie niedlich aus wenn er schlief - vom Schnarchen mal abgesehen.

Wie ein kleiner Junge.

Nur mit Bart.

Eigentlich war Jack ja auch nicht so übel... es sei denn er lügt einen wegen Rum an.

Langsam machte sich bei seinem Anblick ein Gefühl in mir breit, das mir nicht wirklich gefiel... oder doch?

Ich wusste es wirklich nicht.

War es nun gut oder schlecht, dass ich mich langsam aber sicher in diesen Piraten verliebte?  
"Wach auf, du Faulpelz!", lachte ich und schüttelte Jack kräftig.  
"Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Jack hoffnungsvoll.  
"Nein. Du?"  
"Ich auch nicht."  
"Jack?"  
"Aye?"  
Sollte ich ihm sagen, was ich wirklich für ihn empfand?

Nein.

Zumindest noch nicht.  
Stattdessen sagte ich:" Wir müssen die schweren Geschütze auffahren"


	9. Verwirrung

Ich holte den Laptop und lies ihn hochfahren.

Irgendwas musste sich doch im Internet finden lassen...  
"Was ist das?", fragte Jack, erneut verwirrt vom Wunder der Techik und deutete auf den Computer.  
Ich überlegte krampfhaft noch einer Erklärung für Computer.  
"Das nennt sich Computer. Es ist eine Art Zaubermaschine. Du kannst hier Wörter schreiben und sie sogar auf Papier zaubern. Du kannst auch Musik hören und Spiele spielen. Eigentlich kannst du damit fast alles machen. Wir benutzen jetzt eine Fähigkeit, die sich Internet nennt. Da suchen wir jetzt nach einem Weg, wie du wieder zurück kommst"  
Ich tippte also das Wort "Zeitreise" bei Google ein und zusammen schauten wir uns die Ergebnisse an.

Die meisten kannten wir jedoch schon.

Eines dieser Ergebnisse verwirrte uns jedoch sehr: " Ich werde dir gleich eine Frage stellen, die du ganz einfach mit ja oder nein beantworten kannst. Es wird auch keine schwierige Frage sein, dann du wirst die richtige Antwort kennen."  
"Was kann das heißen?",fragte ich verwirrt. "Ich meine, das trifft doch auf jeden zu. Jeder kann eine einfache Frage mit ja oder nein beantworten, wenn man die richtige Antwort kennt."  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung was das bedeuten soll."  
Wir betrachteten den Bildschirm bis uns die Augen weh taten.

Jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
"Ist doch egal", sagte ich und klappte den Laptop zu.  
"Ist doch egal? Wieso ist es auf einmal egal? Ich dachte du willst mir helfen! Gibst du jetzt einfach auf? Nur weil wir ein kleines Problem haben, gibst du einfach auf?"  
"Ich gebe nicht auf!", entgegnete ich. "Ich hab nur gemeint ich hab jetzt keine Lust, ewig dumm auf irgendeinen Bildschirm zu glotzen! Wir haben immerhin einen einigermaßen vernünftigen Hinweis! Keine Ahnung, ob uns das am Ende weiterhilft oder nicht! Aber wir werden nicht aufgeben!"  
Doch die Wahrheit war, ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen...


	10. Augen

"Ich brauch jetzt erstmal einen Film", sagte ich.  
"Was ist das denn schon wieder?", fragte Jack.  
"Du wirtst schon sehen", meinte ich nur und ging zu den DVDs.  
Ich wollte schon nach Fluch der Karibik greifen, als ich mir dachte es wäre für Jack etwas langweilig.

Außerdem würde er dann wahrscheinlich wieder ewig Fragen stellen und ich hatte gerade nicht wirklich Lust sie zu beantworten.

Also nahm ich mir einen anderen Film: Sleepy Hollow (sorry, aber das musste jetzt einfach sein... Ich bin in letzter Zeit richtig süchtig nach dem Film. Auch wenn immer das Gleiche passiert: Kopf ab, Kopf ab, Kopf ab, Kopf ab und welch Wunder, es gibt sogar Abwechslung, von nem Pfahl durchbohrt und Kopf ab)  
"Ich nehm an du magst Gemätzel sagte ich und holte die DVD aus der Hülle.

"Dieses runde Teil nennt sich DVD und da ist ein Film drauf. Und das", ich legte meine Hand auf den Fernseher, " ist übrigens ein Gerät, das ermöglicht diesen Film zu sehen. Nennt sich Fernseher"  
Dann schob ich Sleepy Hollow in den DVD-Player ein.  
"Ist ja ganz schön kompliziert", meinte Jack.  
Während ich an der Fernbedienung rumdrückte informierte ich ihn:" Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, es gibt in diesem Film keinen Rum"  
"Nun übertreib mal nicht. So versoffen bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", entgegnete Jack, doch er wusste ebenso gut wie ich, dass das eine glatte Lüge war.  
Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen deswegen nicht verkneifen.

Den Film kannte ich inzwischen auswendig, doch Jack starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

Ich wusste jedoch nicht ob er das wegen dem Film tat oder weil er einfach nur begeistert von dieser "Zauberei" war.

Eigentlich achtete ich überhaupt nicht auf den Film, sondern beobachtete Jack die ganze Zeit über aus den Augenwinkeln.

Ich hatte mich tatsächlich in diesen Piraten verliebt!

Immer wenn ich ihn sah machte mein Herz einen Hüpfer.

Meine Augen wanderten unauffällig an Jack auf und ab.

Für wen sollte ich mich nun entscheiden?

Jack oder Mike?


	11. Zart

_Für wen sollte ich mich nun entscheiden? Jack oder Mike?  
_  
Delicate - Zart / Labil / Feinfühlig

Sollte ich es ihm sagen? Jetzt war der perfekte Zeitpunkt. Mike war noch nicht zurück. Er würde auch nicht vor Montag zurück sein. Ich sollte es machen so lange ich noch konnte. Außerdem könnte ich es nicht ewig für mich behalten. Ich wollte es Jack gerade beichten, als dieser mir zuvor kam.  
"Danke, Lilly. Danke, dass du mir hilfst zurück zu kommen und dass du hier für mich sorgst"  
Nach einer kurzen Pause platzte ich damit heraus: "Ich hab mich in dich verliebt"  
Jack antwortete nicht, sondern sah mich nur lange eindringlich an, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass ich ihn nicht auf den Arm nahm. Er zögerte noch kurz, doch dann strich er mir vorsichtig über die Wange, so als ob er immer noch dachte ich würde ihn gleich auslachen. Nun war er sich sicher, dass es mein voller Ernst war. Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss und schloss, wie auch Jack, meine Augen. Ich fühlte mich wie auf Wolke 7 und nahm nichts um uns herum mehr wahr. Vielleicht etwas merkwürdig, denn Leute lassen sich nicht ohne jeglichen Protest umbringen. Wir erschraken, als jemand energisch die Tür zuknallte.


	12. Der Dummkopf

_Wir erschraken, als jemand energisch die Tür zuknallte._

The Fool - Der Dummkopf

Ich fuhr erschrocken herum, doch Jack schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Er bearbeitete einfach meinen Hals. Erst als ich "Hör auf" flüsterte, lies er es bleiben.  
"Mike? Was machst du denn schon hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst am Montag"  
Zum Glück hatte Jack noch die neuen Klamotten an, deswegen fiel Mike nicht auf, wer er wirklich war.  
"Ich hab mir gedacht ich mach dir eine Freude und überrasch dich, aber das war anscheinend keine so gute Idee"  
Während er sprach, stand ich auf und ging vorsichtig auf Mike zu.  
Nach einiger Zeit fügte er hinzu:" Wer ist das überhaupt?"  
"Alex, ein Freund von mir. Er wurde aus seiner Wohnung geworfen, deswegen hat er hier übernachtet", antwortete ich, inzwischen nah bei Mike stehend.  
"Hi, ich bin Alex", sagte Jack von der Couch aus.  
"Wie kannst du mir das antun?"  
Mike kam drohend näher und ich wich verängstigt vor ihm zurück. Ich wusste genau, dass Mike nicht nicht nur so bedrohlich tat.  
"Aber ich hab doch - "  
"Versuch gar nicht erst dich da rauszureden!", brüllte er mich an.  
Dann holte er mit der Hand aus und schlug zu.


	13. Wahnsinnig

Dann holte er mit der Hand aus und schlug zu.

Demented - Wahnsinnig

Meine Back brannte von dem Schlag und ich konnte fühlen, wie sich dort langsam der Abdruck von Mikes Hand abzeichnete. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Jack ist sofort aufgesprungen und hat sich mit einem Schrei auf Mike gestürzt. Der Pirat stieß ihn zu Boden und setzte sich auf ihn, damit er nicht weglaufen konnte. Dann schlug er Mike mit der Faus auf die Nase. Blut tropfte aus Mikes Nase.  
Ich stand nur geschockt von Mikes Reaktion da & sagte mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme "Alex, lass ihn los."  
Jack tat wie ihm befohlen. Mike stand wieder vom Boden auf und hielt sich die blutende Nase.  
"Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Mike"  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Geh", wiederholte ich nun etwas lauter.  
"Das ist meine Wohnung! Ich bezahle sie! Nicht du! Ich! Wieso soll ich abhauen!?Du kannst mich nicht aus meiner Wohnung werfen! Sowas lass ich mir nicht bieten! Erstrecht nicht von dir!", schnaubte er verachtend.  
"Wir werden uns was neues suchen", erwiderte ich so kühl wie möglich. "Geh jetzt!"  
"Das kannst du vergessen!", rief er und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu.  
Ich wich gleich wieder zurück, weil ich gerade etwas Angst vor ihm hatte. Das war jedoch unnötig, denn Jack stellte sich schützend vor mich. So hatte ich Mike noch nie zuvor erlebt.  
"Hau ab! Verschwinde endlich!"  
Jack ging nun bedrohlich auf Mike zu.  
"Hörst du schlecht! Du sollst abhauen!", rief er wütend.  
Mike drehte endlich auf dem Absatz um und ging wütend zur Tür hinaus.  
"Bist du ok?", fragte Jack besorgt und begutachtete meine Rote Wange.  
"Ich denk schon", antwortete ich obwohl meine Wange noch immer brannte. "Danke"  
"Wofür?", fraget Jack verwirrt.  
"Du hast mir geholfen. Aber wieso hast du das getan?"  
"Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass er dir weh tut, nur war ich nicht schnell genug. ...weil ich mich in dich verliebt hab, Lily",erklärte Jack, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit.


	14. Katze

"Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass er dir weh tut, nur war ich nicht schnell genug. ...weil ich mich in dich verliebt hab, Lily",erklärte Jack, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit.

Cat - Katze

Am Abend kam Mike wieder.  
Jack hatte sich immer noch nicht umgezogen, da ich sagte:" Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Mike wieder kommt. Lass die Sachen am Besten an. Sonst merkt er noch wer du wirklich bist."  
Nun stand er tatsächlich an der Tür, wie ich es erwartet hatte.  
"Was willst du?", fragte ich.  
"Ich muss doch auch irgendwo schlafen", antwortete er.  
"Wie wär's mit der Gosse?", schlug ich ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Sarkasmus vor.  
Mike sah mich vernichtend an.  
"Na gut"  
Ich trat zur Seite um Mike eintreten zu lassen.  
"Was ist das?", fragte ich, als ich den Käfig bemerkte, den er nun vom Boden aufhob.  
Er setzte sich auf die Couch und stellte den Käfig vor sich ab.  
"Eine Katze", antwortete Mike, während er sie aus ihrer Zelle befreite.  
"Seit wann hast du eine Katze?"  
"Nicht ich, aber du jetzt", erwiderte Mike.  
Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu, da die Katze nun frei war.  
Ich musste niesen, doch Mike schien das nicht zu bemerken.  
Jack bemerkte es und sagte leise "Gesundheit"  
"Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war ein Idiot. Ich hab total überreagiert. Tut mir Leid, Lily. Diese Katze soll ein Versöhnungsgeschenk sein", erklärte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
Meine Stimmer war jedoch alles andere als sanft.  
"Du warst kein Idiot, du bist immer noch ein Volltrottel! Ich bin gegen Katzen alergisch, du Depp!", brüllte ich ihn an.  
Als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte sagte ich: "Du nimmst die Couch. Ich brauch ein bisschen Zeit."  
An Jack gewandt fügte ich hinzu: "Komm mit, Alex."  
Der Pirat gehorchte und folgte mir ins Schlafzimmer.


	15. Zeit für mich

Der Pirat gehorchte und flogte mir ins Schlafzimmer.

Me Time - Zeit für mich

Ich saß auf dem Bett. Jack, neben mir, schaute mich eindringlich an.  
"Wieso bist du so sauer auf ihn?", fragte er schließlich.  
"Er will sich bei mir entschuldigen und kommt dazu mit dem einzigen Ding an, gegen das ich allergisch bin. Das zeigt doch eindeutig, dass er mich kaum kennt."  
"Bleib locker. Das kann doch jedem mal passieren", versuchte Jack mich zu beruhigen.  
"Wir sind jetzt fast 3 Jahre zusammen. Da sollte man sowas doch wissen, oder nicht?"  
"Sei doch nicht so streng mit ihm. Kann doch mal vorkommen"  
"Vermutlich hast du Recht", gab ich nach und ging zu Mike.  
"Mike. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so reagiert habe. Du hast es ja nur gut gemeint. Ich vergebe dir"  
Bei diesem Satz sprang Mike von der Couch auf.  
"Wirklich? Das ist ja toll!"  
Er wollte mich schon küssen, als ich ihn aufhielt.  
"Ich vergebe dir, wenn du mir sagst, was du über mich weißt"  
"Ok. Deine Lieblinsfarbe ist Blau, du liebst Fluch der Karibik - "  
"Halt", stoppte ich ihn.  
Das war nun wirklich zu einfach.  
"Wer ist mein Lieblingsstar?"  
Seine Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
"Keiner. Du denkst, das sind auch nur Menschen. Man weiß eigentlich kaum was über ihren Charakter. Jemand kann ja tolle Filme machen und in Wirklichkeit trotzdem ein Arsch sein."  
Als er geendet hatte, sagte ich nichts. Jack hatte also doch Recht gehabt. Ich fing an Mike zu küssen, doch was ich nicht bemerkte war Jack, der an dem Türrahmen lehnte. Er verfolgte die Szene mit düsterer Miene. Er wandte sich ab und ging zurück ins später stieß ich zu ihm, doch Jack war schon eingeschlafen.

Nach dem Abendessen gehts weiter  
Jetzt kommt Werbung

Werbung Ende

Jack's Sicht:

Wie konnte sie mir das antun? Sie sagte, sie hätte sich in mich verliebt. Wir haben uns geküsst. Und dann musste dieser Mike auftauchen und alles kaputt machen. Jetzt stand sie da und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, dass Eifersucht in mir aufbrannte. Irgendwie war es auch meine Schuld. Ich war es, der versucht hat das wieder 'einzurenken'. Ich hätte aber nie gedacht, dass Mike etwas über Lily wusste. Allergien sind doch das erste, das man sich merkt. Ich kann mir das nicht länger ansehen! Zurück im Schlafzimmer legte ich mich ins Bett und überleget, was ich unternehmen sollte. Ich bekam die Szene einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Bei dem Gedanken sie an Mike zu verlieren, fühlte ich mich wie paralysiert. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen! Ich hörte Schritte und drehte mich deswegen mit dem Rücken zur Tür und schloss die Augen. Ich hatte schon einen Plan, denn ich würde nichts unversucht lassen um sie zurück zu gewinnen. Koste es was es wolle! Wie heißt es so schön: Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt. Auch wenn ich genau wusste, dass es falsch war


End file.
